Trivia of LoganWorm's Survivor Series
LoganWorm's Survivor is a Survivor group game on the Tengaged website. Only one season has been had. A total of 16 castaways have participated in the series overall. This page shows a varying amount of trivia and opinions from the host of the series. Season Rankings : #1: ''Survivor: Madagascar '' It was crazy how such a different cast had almost repeated the logistics of the previous season. It was a 7-3 merge in the minority, but this time the tribe in the minority managed to forge an alliance to get them all the way to the final five. The biggest blindside in the series's history was Tom Johnson's vote out where Andapa seemed to have the numbers. Interesting dynamics were brought from the fact that most of them were friends. It could have been better, but I was satisfied with it's success. #2: ''Survivor: Tonga '' This season was a less than mediocre season. The castaways were often inactive and when they were active they never really made interesting decisions. The most interesting part of the season was either Prue's vote off or Jordan pulling the purple rock. It honestly makes me sad and I really rushed to finish it. I was mainly disappointed that some of the people that I knew were good in previous times had not been at all interesting. It didn't help that I had a large break in the middle, but the season was not interesting before then anyway. The only thing I'm glad of was that it resembled Borneo in quite a few ways. #3: ''Survivor: Brazil'' There was no reason to enjoy Brazil because every moment left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Unlike Survivor: Tonga, I did not have any hiccups within the season that caused me to pause it and I thought I had a good cast, but upon each moment the activeness just got worse and worse. It was worse than my first season thankfully, but there's just room to grow and there's a couple of potential people to bring back from the season. Winner Rankings : '#1: '''Erik Estrada - ''Survivor: Madagascar He backstabbed people and was a dynamic duo with Jordyn Stick. I think he's to be remembered for aiding Jordyn in his moves and for making a few moves himself. A few things got him lucky, including him never really being in the hotseat. This made him able to get to the end easily once he merged and he ultimately made his own decisions with which alliance he'd go with. Not a strong personality, but someone who can survive the game and manage to win even when the odds aren't in his favor. '#2: '''Jeff Formaggio - ''Survivor: Tonga Out of the entire cast of Survivor: Tonga, I didn't think Jeff would win. He was very deserving in the Final Two and I was happy to hand him the check for one million dollars. Sometimes I look back and think that some part of me wishes Avery would have won because everyone expected him to. With that being said, Jeff managed to survive like everyone else and I think he's better than mediocre. '#3: '''David Steel - ''Survivor: Brazil Look, David is one of my best friends and all, but there was just no effort in the season enough to make him a worthy winner (really anyone in that season for that matter), but I think that he is a really good player when he has to be. Player of the Season Award The Player of the Season Award is awarded to a contestant from each Survivor season by the host, LoganWorm. Fan Favorite Award The Fan Favorite Award is awarded by the fans to someone past the jury phase in the season. Most Individual Immunity Wins (in a single season) Most Tribal Wins (in a single season) Most Votes Against (in a single season) Least Votes Against (in a single season) Notes The Rankings reflect opinions directly from the host. This does not reflect any opinions from any ''Survivor'' castaways or from the viewers. See Also